Almost Easy RewrittenReposted
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: She's Harry Potter's twin and as far as the wizarding world knows she is dead. But what happens when she comes back. Rated M for language and future scenes. Also i think the story is better then the summary and yes i did post this once but i'm rewriting it.


**Disclaimer** – All of the recognizable characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. I own none of them except the plot and the original characters.

**~ Almost Easy ~**

Harry Potter sighs and leans back in his office chair; he raises his right hand and removes his glasses setting them atop the piece of parchment which a few minutes ago held his attention. He rubs his eyes tiredly before running a stressed hand through his forever unruly hair as a deep sigh leaves his slightly parted lips. He closes his eyes briefly trying to regain his senses and his diminishing energy so that he can finish the paper work on this current case. He reopens his eyes and tilts his head to look at the five pictures that litter his desktop, all five containing someone who means so much to him and each one representing a happier time, a better time. The first one his eyes land on is a picture of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, though it's soon to be Weasley, there smiling faces grin back at him, their smiles tilting towards being goofy and a twinkle shimmers in their eyes. Something he has always loved about pictures in his world, when they move they capture exactly what was happening in the picture making the memory more real. His eyes, green like his mother Lily's, drift to the next picture which is that of his Fiancé Ginny Weasley at her Hogwarts graduation. The next two pictures are of his mother and father, Lily and James Potter as well as his Godfather Sirius. A small smile crosses his lips as he glances to them. But the picture in the centre is the one that grabs his attention and holds it, the girl in the picture cocks her head to the side slightly and glances at him, the tell tale mischievous glint in her eyes as she stands in her Hogwarts Uniform with her tie undone and hanging around her neck her hair curly and messy from her no doubt running her hand through it multiple times, which is quite believable as before the picture was taken they had just been sitting there O.W.L in Potions. He stares deep into the brown eyes, with flecks of green, and feels pain settle into his heart. For in that picture is his twin sister, Nicole Potter.

He hasn't seen Nicole since the war, the war that destroyed half of Hogwarts in what was suppose to be their seventh year, the war in which Harry failed and left Voldemort to still walk the earth, weak but still alive. The last time Harry had seen Nicole, or Nik as everyone called her, was when she was being carried into the great hall, where all the dead and injured where being placed, her whole upper torso covered in the tell tale sign of blood, her eyes closed and her body rigid. He can't remember much after seeing the sight of his sister dead, her friends gathered around her and Fred Weasley who had been placed next to her on her right, he doesn't remember what he had felt when her godfather Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks had been placed to Nicole's left, he doesn't remember anything but the hate and revenge that had flowed through his body. Yet it hadn't mattered for he still lost, Voldemort won and since then the Wizarding world has been placed in darkness.

After Voldemort fled, taking with him his death eaters, Harry had trudged back into the great hall but the sight that had greeted him caused his heart to drop to his stomach. The bed that had once held his sisters dead body was empty. She wasn't there, everyone else who had been injured or killed were still where everyone left them yet Nicole was gone. Everyone was shocked for everyone had seen her lying there, but no one could come up with an idea as to where she was. They spent hours looking across the demolished castle in hopes of finding her but they came up empty handed, even Draco Malfoy, who had switched sides before the war, helped in searching for Nicole. Many people suspected that death eaters had taken her body, something to parade in front of Harry, but he couldn't help feeling the small inkling of hope that swelled in his system that maybe his sister was alive, and had gone into hiding.

Even now four years later, as he sits at his office desk in the auror department of the Ministry of Magic, he still feels the same hope swelling in his system that one day he will see his sister again. One day she will stand by his side and fight again, and maybe the two of them together can bring down the man who had taken their parents from them, the man who had destroyed the one place the two orphans called home and killed many of their friends, and maybe one day the two of them will help bring the world back into the light and out of the terror that everyone feels as they wait for the day in which Voldemort will strike again. As Harry and every other witch and wizard he knows that even though Voldemort has been silent for four years, he is still out there and will strike. The question isn't why but when and where.

A short forced chuckle leaves Harry's lips as he remembers the day he met Nicole, the two of them just stared at each other as Dumbledore revealed they were twins, after their eleven year old curiosities had been peaked at the sorting ceremony. After a few seconds silence the two of them just hugged and cried and from that day on became inseparable. Yet Nicole never went on the dangerous things her brother did, a small fact Harry was glad about, instead she opted to stay behind and cover for him, Ron and Hermione as much as she could. The only time Harry really dragged his sister into danger was when he went on the search for Horcruxes, she had said she'd be safe at Hogwarts, but Harry had begged and begged her to come with him just so he knew she was safe. With her being the only blood family he had left he wanted to protect her. Yeah what a lot of good that did, if anything he cursed her safety.

A hand waving in front of his face breaks his thoughts and he looks up to see Ron looking down at him, Hermione and Malfoy both stood behind him near the door.

"You okay mate" Ron asks as he stares at his friend in worry

"Just thinking" Harry states half heartedly as he pulls himself out of his chair and grabs his jacket. "I'm fine. Really" he adds as an after thought

"Yeah alright"

Harry sighs as he knows the three people stood around him don't believe his previous statement, Ron is looking at him as though he's going to disappear into his thoughts at any given moment, Hermione has her worry written blatantly in her eyes, where as Malfoy is stood there with his usual pensive look on his face, yet Harry knows Malfoy doesn't believe a word Harry just said. One of the joys of becoming some what friends with Malfoy in the last four years, a feat Harry thought was never possible. But ever since Malfoy switched sides and went through auror training with Harry the two grew close, not full friends like Ron and Hermione but a friend none the less, someone Harry knows wont stab him in the back at the perfect opportunity.

"We better go" Hermione says softly breaking the silence that had surrounded the four adults "The meeting is starting in ten minutes"

Harry nods and collects his things before the four of them begin heading towards the lobby so they can travel to Grimmauld place, another thing Harry could never comprehend was Draco becoming a member of the Order, but seeing as how before he joined the light side he was a death eater his knowledge benefited the order in a good way.

"What's with the wolf?"

Harry follows where Ron is pointing and indeed there is a wolf, it's steel grey eyes seeming as though they are fixed on Harry and no one else.

"No idea" Harry replies pulling his eyes away from the wolf "But we better leave or we'll be late"

The group nods and continues their journey yet Harry feels the wolf's eyes following ever single movement he makes causing a shiver to run down his spine. What is up with that wolf?

**~ Almost Easy ~**

So this is just the prologue and Nicole will be taking over the next chapters, which will be longer then this one i promise. As you can see i am not really following the books, so if you don't like that then don't read.

This story used to be posted but I couldnt for the life of me continue on with the storyline so I am re-writing the whole thing and hopefully I'll get off two chapters this time.

Also this story is Un-Beta'd so therefore all the mistakes, if there is any, are mine. If you do spot any then please point them out.

So without further ado, please review and let me know what you think whilst I go write the second chapter.

Peace out

Nikki

~ x ~


End file.
